In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords
In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords is a 1st Edition AD&D module for six to eight player characters of levels 4-7. It's the last of the labelled A series (A0, A1, A2, A3 and A4, this module), but is continued in the 'Slavers' series. The premise of the module is for player characters to escape the dungeons of Aerie of the Slave Lords, with little or no gear to aid them. Blurb "Trapped in the dungeons(sic) of the Slave Lords! The hardy adventurers must find a way out, with only their wits and courage to help them. But can they do it before everything is destroyed by the dreaded Earth Dragon? '' ''This module was originally used for the final round of the official ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONS® Open Tournament at the Gen Con® XIII Game Convention, and is the culmination of a series of four related tournament modules from TSR. '' ''This module contains a challenging scenario for experienced players, the tournament scoring system, and nine fully-equipped, playtested tournament characters. Also included are large-scale referee's maps, playing aids, notes, and background information. A4 is a complete adventure in itself, but can also be used in conjecture with A1 (ALVE PITS OF THE UNDERCITY), A2 (SECRET OF THE SLAVERS'(sic) STOCKADE), AND A3 (ASSAULT ON THE AERIE OF THE SLAVE LORDS). Be sure to look for other exciting adventure modules from the Game Wizards at TSR." Index Art * Erol Otus: Front Cover, Cave Fisher and Adventurers (p.1), Giant Crab (p.8), Swimming Adventurer (p.9), 'Welcoming Committee'(p.12), Circle of Myconids (p.13), The Slave Lords (Left to Right and Down:Lamonsten, Stalman Kilm, Edralve, Theg Narlot, Brother Kerin, Slippery Ketta) (p.21), Equipment (p.22), Myconid King (p.28) * Jim Roslof: Sandling and Adventurers (p.5), Kobolds (p.6), Violet Fungi, Shrieker and Glow fungi (p.10), Giant Crayfish (p.11), Fungi Garden (p.11), Suderham in flames (p.24), Myconids (p.27) * Steve Sullivan: Guarding The Water Dragon(?)(p.20), Myconid Illustration (p.26), Sandling (?)(p.28) * David C. Sutherland III: Fire Lizard (p.18), Scumslum in flames (p.19), Cave Fisher Illustration (p.25), Magman Illustration(p.26) * Jean Wells: Bat Cave diagram (p.15) * Bill Willingham: Rear Cover:Vampire against two adventurers. Note: No Vampires appear in the text. * Unsigned: Ant Bridge (p.7), Roper (p.14), Halfling Escaping through 'spider cave exit' (p.16) , Giant Snapping Turtle (p.17). You can help by learning who did these works and assigning them an artist and referencing supporting evidence. Characters Pre-rolled Tournament Characters * Blodgett, Male Halfling, 5th level Thief, NG. * Dread Delgath, Male Human, 5th level Magic User, NG. * Eljayess, Male Half Elf, 3rd level Cleric/ 3rd level Fighter, CG. * Elwita, Female Dwarf, 6th level Fighter, LG. * Freda, Female Human, 4th level Ranger, CG. * Karraway, Male Human, 6th level Cleric, LG. * Kayen Telva, Male Elf, 4th level Fighter/ 4th level Magic User, CG. * "Ogre", Male Human, 5th level Fighter, NG. Had exceptional Strength. * Phanstern, Male Human, 5th level Illusionist, CG. NPCs * Edralve, Slave Lord, 5th level Fighter/4th level Cleric, Drow, CE (p.20) * Klobt-a-lozn, Kobold Chieftan (p.7) * Lamonsten, Slave Lord, 8th level Illusionist, LE (p.20) * Brother Kerin, Now a Slave Lord, 6th level Monk of the Scarlet Brotherhood, LE (p.22) * Selzen Murtano, 6th level thief NG.(p.19) * Slippery Ketta, Slave Lord,10th level thief, NE (p.22) * Stalman Kilm, Slave Lord, 11th level Cleric of the Earth Dragon,NE(p.20) * Theg Narlot, Slave Lord, 7th level fighter/7th level assassin, Half-orc, LE(p.20) Creatures * Cave Fisher (p.15,25) * Fire Beetle (p.11) * Fire Lizard (p.18) * Giant Ant (p.8) * Giant Badger (p.10) * Giant Crab (p.9) * Giant Crayfish (p.10) * Giant Goat (p.17) * Giant Snapping Turtle (p.17) * Glow Fungus(p.10) * Gnoll (p.17,23) * Green Slime (p.17) * Half-orc (p.17) * Hobgoblin (p.17,23) * Human (p.17,20,23) * Kobold (p.6,7) * Lacedon (p.23) * Magmen '(First Appearance)(p.16,23) * '''Myconid '(First Appearance)(p.12,13) * '''Myconic zombie (p.12) * Orc (p.17) * Ogre (p.20) * Piercer (p.14) * Roper (p.13) * 'Sandling '(First Appearance)(p.5) * Shrieker (p.6,10,12) * Trapdoor Spider, Huge (p.14) * Tube Worm (p.9) * Violet Fungus (p.10) * Yellow Mold (p.12) * Will-o-wisp (p.5) Events The eruption of Mt. Flamenbut, the destruction of Suderham, the Aerie and the ruling 9 Slave lords at the time. Items The following list is of only a few of the interesting or unique items within the module. * A deed to mining rights in Hardby * Drow artwork by Ool Eurts (Mentioned Only) a Drow artist. His name is a play on Erol Otus.(p.22) * 5 Drow brooches- unspecified houses. Locations * Drachengarb * Drachen Keep * Scumslum (The shanty towns around Suderham's walls) * Suderham Organisations * The Slavers * Scarlet Brotherhood (Represented by Brother Kerin in this module) Behind the Scenes Notes Kurtulmak, god of kobolds is mentioned(p.7). The Giant ants depicted in this module are smart enough to use tools (p.8). Ool Eurts is expanded upon in an Oerth Journal and Living Greyhawk Journal later. External Links Reviews Merric's Musings Articles DriveThruRPG RPG.net RPGGeek Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:A Series